Mobile phones are widespread, production of such electronic devices is scaling up, and production efficiency is more demanding. At present, when the electronic device fails, a user may analyze the failure of the electronic device by checking each fault and underlying reasons through a test. It may be very time-consuming and inefficient to find a root cause of the failure.